Rare Find/Gallery
Season two JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Cerberus S2E20.png|It's About Time Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Angel blocked by Rare Find's suitcase S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png|Trade Ya! All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png|Equestria Games Rare Find "very sorry" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Season five Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Upper Crust in line of delegates S5E10.png|Princess Spike Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Ponies decorate town for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Starlight Glimmer in Twilight's audience S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Ponies skating on the ice rink S6E3.png Maud and Rarity on the ice skating rink S6E3.png Rarity shocked S6E3.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Sassaflash carrying candy canes S06E08.png|Seen behind the snow bank next to Shoeshine The CMC in a cart S06E08.png Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Ponies decorating the interior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Twilight Sparkle carrying a wreath S06E08.png Noteworthy gives Starlight a bell collar S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie and Saffron advertise The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Minuette and Lemon Hearts dismiss The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron happily advertising S6E12.png Pinkie Pie and Saffron smiling at each other S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow and Scootaloo race past spectators S6E14.png Derpy's cart kicks up mud puddle S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Twilight "who enjoys them and who doesn't" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Rainbow and friends escape the zombie horde S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png The ponies enter the barn S6E15.png Rainbow Dash completely surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Applejack "you can thank Pinkie Pie" S6E15.png Applejack explaining to Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "shucks, it was nothing" S6E15.png Pinkie "just a little something I threw together" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "pranks can be a lot of fun" S6E15.png Buckball Season Fluttershy and Pinkie out of breath S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "you guys are amazing!" S6E18.png Pinkie Pie "Braeburn is really good!" S6E18.png Applejack "it doesn't matter if you win or not" S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie return to the game S6E18.png Appleloosa defender deflects the ball S6E18.png Appleloosa defender catches ball with her abs S6E18.png Appleloosa defender sends the ball flying S6E18.png Appleloosa defender fails to catch Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby speeds past the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Crusaders "can we help her find the purpose in her life?" S6E19.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Rare Find eating lunch S7E14.png Rare Find licking his lips S7E14.png Ice cream sundae appears in front of Rare Find S7E14.png Rare Find shrugging his shoulders S7E14.png Rare Find eating the ice cream sundae S7E14.png Triple Threat Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Pinkie Pie "need some more supplies" MLPTM.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Marks for Effort Cutie Mark Crusaders huddled together S8E12.png Friendship University Rare Find carrying a heavy load S8E16.png Rare Find falls over in the snow S8E16.png Rare Find's supplies float off his back S8E16.png Star Swirl the Bearded helping Rare Find S8E16.png Star Swirl lends a helping hoof to Rare Find S8E16.png Star Swirl and Rare Find scale the mountain S8E16.png Star Swirl and Rare Find planting a flag S8E16.png Star Swirl and Rare Find reach the mountaintop S8E16.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png The Washouts Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Scootaloo gets high hoof from Rolling Thunder S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Audience ponies gasp in shock and terror S8E20.png Lightning Dust flies out of Jaws of Smashalot S8E20.png Main ponies in the bleachers again S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rarity dashing out of her boutique MLPBGE.png Rarity dashing past winter ponies MLPBGE.png Ponies singing One More Day together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Spike asking "is it against the rules" MLPBGE.png Spike shouting in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Ponies go about their business around Spike MLPBGE.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord's family at back of the theater S9E4.png Security guard kicks out Apple Chord's family S9E4.png Common Ground Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png Clear Sky waving at Quibble Pants S9E6.png Between Dark and Dawn Luna watching pony version of Wicked S9E13.png The Last Problem Big Mac delivering food to Savoir Fare S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Ponies in line for Granny's fruitcake BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Applejack "I win" BGES1.png Applejack smirking at Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Miscellaneous Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg Rare Find, A Real Gem card MLP CCG.jpg Equestria Games poster.png Twitter promotional Trade Ya!.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png S4 finale villain stealing magic.png Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png|Season 2 DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png|Season 3 Rare Find "very sorry" S4E25.png|Season 4 Upper Crust in line of delegates S5E10.png|Season 5